


With her sweetened breath

by plxmerias



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Reimagined, Short, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, established villaneve, post 3x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plxmerias/pseuds/plxmerias
Summary: (Title from Hozier's Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene)A short ficlet of the talk from Villanelle and Konstantin (3x03) reimagined with Eve instead.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	With her sweetened breath

**Author's Note:**

> Also i need to add, I'm not a writer, I'm a bio student trying my best, and this is the first ficlet i ever publish so please go easy on me

“What kind of baby do you think I was?” Villanelle asks, slipping her fingers through the curly mess that is Eve’s hair, who sleeps with her back to her, it’s past midnight. “Why do you ask?” Eve answers, voice groggy from sleep, she turns around to meet Villanelle’s bright hazel eyes, “Should I be worried about the baby talk?” She added with a sarcastic smirk, propping herself up to see the assassin clearly “talk to me Villanelle”. 

The blonde looked at her, eyebrow slightly raised, a shy smirk forming in the corners of her mouth, fingers still twirling her hair. “I just wanted to know if you think I was a cute baby?” she said pouting and batting her lashes like a petulant child, she turns to face the ceiling and stops running her fingers through Eve’s beautiful brown hair, opting instead to bring her arms to her side “I think I was cute” she says triumphantly, her eyes meet Eve’s, she is smiling softly as she listens to the younger woman ramble “Do you think people smiled with joy when they saw my face?” Villanelle moves again, full body mirroring the brunette, she cocks her head to the right, expectantly. 

“I think…” Eve answers softly, her hand finds Villanelle’s cheek, tenderly stroking it with her thumb, “I think you were an ugly baby” a cheeky grin spreading through her face, the younger blonde feigns shock, mouth open, her hand over her heart “Eve!” Still, the brunette’s hand was in her cheek, “let me finish” she says, shushing Villanelle with her index finger over the blonde’s soft mouth, tracing lightly her cupid’s bow “all babies are, without exception, ugly, but you were probably less ugly than most” her other hand moves to stroke the soft expanse of her soft naked hips. Villanelle smiles again, darting her tongue out to lick the finger shushing her, a tiny scoff followed, Eve’s left hand still ghosting over her hip, tracing dancing figures in her sun-kissed skin, calmly moving upwards, leaving tiny goose bumps at the loss of contact, her eyes were closed, enjoying the trail of touches her girlfriend left. 

Eve’s hands were now positioned in the back of her head, toying with the baby hairs in the back of Villanelle’s head. Their lips close enough to feel the soft exhaling of the other’s breath. Villanelle’s hands rested on the brunette’s forearms. Both of them moved for their lips to meet in the middle, in a tired but soft kiss, lips moving to their own accord, the assassin nipping lightly at Eve’s bottom lip, soothing it with a short lick, an aroused shudder made its way through Eve’s body, then, breaking the kiss, Eve yawned. “Sorry baby” she added after she was done “it’s a little late and as much as I’d love to do this,” she motioned to Villanelle’s body “I fear I would fall asleep in the middle of it” Villanelle laughed a little at the idea, it was, she fumbles around to locate the clock 3:02am, on a weekday, and both of them had jobs to attend the next day. If not her, who would dispose of the target as efficiently as Villanelle? “Let’s sleep then” The assassin replied “we can do this,” she motions to herself, imitating the gestures Eve made a few seconds ago “tomorrow.” she winked, pecking Eve’s lips before hiding under the covers. Eve, on her part chuckled silently and she too went under the covers, her back to Villanelle, hoping the blonde would take the hint and spoon her, and she did. Her strong arms hugged her midsection, her head next to hers, her nose breathing lightly into the back of her neck. They fall asleep, with their legs intertwined and matching kiss swollen lips.


End file.
